


Burn

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Maleficent gives Regina her first orgasm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



When Maleficent moved close to her until they almost touched, Regina felt something new, a _heat_ in her body she had no name for then but came to know as desire.

Later, a hot mouth closing around her nipple and sucking made her gasp and arch, and gentle fingers stroking between her thighs had her clutching at Maleficent’s back.

But that hot mouth between her thighs was fire in her veins, and then the pleasure spiraled up to a pinnacle that burned so brightly she wondered how she’d survive it.

Afterward, she wondered how she’d gone twenty-three years without this.


End file.
